


Close To Me

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, b o n d i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: White and Amethyst have some bonding time.





	Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY JOIN THE DISCORD! I WANNA TALK TO YALL! https://discord.gg/9pSaABF
> 
> Song: Close To Me - Sabrepulse

Apparently, White had come at a bad time to visit today. Steven actually wasn’t here. He was off hanging out with his human friend Connie for awhile, and she didn’t quite know when he would be coming back. She felt awkward, hanging around on the beach without anyone to accompany her. She considered that she could just turn around and go back to Homeworld, but at the same time, she really didn’t want to. Even White has fallen victim to the freedoms that Earth gripped her entire being with. Well, she supposed she’d just have to stay here and wait. How boring. But it was worth it to be rewarded with the presence of the child.

 

“Hey! W.D! You bored too?”

 

Ah, Amethyst seemed to have an unusual interest in her. She called it bonding, some sort of friendship, but White didn’t quite get there. As much as she promised Steven that she would stop living in the past, it was just so… hard. And because of this, she couldn’t fathom that Amethyst simply just wanted to be friends. After everything she did! Controlled her, first, controlled the whole damn family of Crystal Gems. And yet… here she was, trying to still talk to her. What in the stars made anyone think she was worthy to be talked to after everything?

 

“Hello there, Amethyst. Yes, I quite believe so.” She replied.

 

The purple gem reclaimed her spot upon the diety’s shoulder, as always. A simple, silly gesture. White found it strangely comforting, in a way, to have someone this close to her. Someone being close to her without her control over them. It had been so long.

 

“Wanna talk about that, then?” The gem inquired. “Looks like you’ve things on your mind.”

 

That she did. A lot of things, but White recognized faintly that Amethyst would most likely get upset if she knew that these were the things she was still thinking about. After her and Steven kept constantly trying to get it through her head that living in the past did no one any good.

 

While White was lost in her thoughts, Amethyst’s smile dropped. “You’re seriously not… tell me your aren’t thinking about the past again?”

 

White startled, and turned her head to look sheepishly at the gem. Said gem sighed in desperate frustration.

 

“White, come on! How many times do we have to tell you? We forgive you! It’s been over with!”

 

“I understand, Amethyst, but I can’t just be better in a day!” White blurted out, suddenly frozen in shock. “No one can be better in a day… That’s what I always tried to push. I… I haven’t had anyone this close to me in a long time, Amethyst, I’m scared that I’m going to fall back on what I used to be. You can push me to not live in the past, but I can’t forget about it either, even if it hurts.”

 

Amethyst cocked her head, in curiosity and sympathy. “Well, I suppose you got me there. Yeah, you can’t forget about it. But I’m not gonna exclude you on the chance that you might regress. Who cares. If that happens, then we’ll still be here to pull you back. It’s what friends are for. What family is for.”

 

White smiled at her, touched by her words. “Thank you.”

 

Amethyst grinned back. “It’s what friends are for!”

 

Friends… yes, she could get close to her. Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Join..... the discord................. thank
> 
> im done writing SU this week Im swearing  
> probably gonna break that promise in a fat minute


End file.
